Salvatore Bianchi
Salavtore Bianchi is a major member of the Tattaglia Crime Family, and one of Bruno Tattaglia's most trusted associates. Overview Salvatore Bianchi is a high ranking member of the Tattaglia Crime Family. Bianchi was once a hitman, but later promoted to caporeigme. Nowadays he is considered to be one of the only people that Don Bruno Tattaglia still trusts. Background Born in Italy in the late 1920's, Bianchi grew up on the rough side of the country. His parents were both lost in the war. In 1940, he moved to New York City, and gained steady employment as a hitman for the Tattaglia Family. Bianchi's work as a hitman impressed his boss Bruno Tattaglia who then had Bianchi Made into the family. Role In The Family After Don Vito Corleone refused to provide political influence for Virgil Sollozzo's drug trafficking opreations, it started a war between the Corleone and Tattaglia Familes Vito decided to send his enforcer and Bruno Tattaglia's son Lucas Menilli to spy on the Tattaglia's, and gain information on Sollozzo. Bruno gave Bianchi a tricky task which was to kill Menilli during his secret meeting with Sollozzo at Bruno's nightclub. Bianchi was able to take Luca by suprise, and garroate him with a wire of ducktape. Bianchi them dumped Menilli's body in the ocean, and later together with another hitman named Lou gunned down Vito Corleone in the street. However Bianchi later learned that Vito was only wounded from the attack, and that Sollozzo was planning a second attempt on the Don's life. Bianchi was not present during this second attempt, as he was taking care of other business. Bianchi was also the one who sent Menilli's bulletproof vest wrapped in fish and chips to the Corleone Family. The message informed that "Lucas Menilli Sleeps Wtth The Fishes." Bruno Tattaglia later fled the city after acting boss Santino Corleone placed a hit on him. Sollozzo was later killed by the Don's youngest son Michael Corleone. Bianchi continued his services to the Tattaglia's during the Five Familes War. He served as protection for Don Phillp Tattaglia's eldest son John Tattaglia. However, Bianchi was soon given the slip, and John was executed by Aldo Trapani. In 1948, during the meeting of the five families, Bianchi was present as Tattaglia's bodyguard. Eight years later in 1955, Don Tattaglia was also killed by two hitmen working for Michael Corleone who was now in charge of the Corleone Family. Bianchi had also been in attendence to the funreal of Vito Corleone a few days prior to the assassination. Leaving New York When Rico Tattaglia took over the family in 1955, Bianchi was left behind as Rico preferred hiring new blood to keep the family running. Bianchi was the first one to know that Rico had no real business sense, and was not the right man to lead the family. It was proven true as in 1962, Rico stepped down as Don, and Bianchi left the city for sevearl years. Bianchi moved to Nevada, Las Vegas, and got a job working in a shop. He worked there for many years, and eventually got married to an ugly old hag named Bill. In 1972, Bianchi was mentioned by Don Attobello during a meeting with Michael Corleone. Attobello said, "Bianchi, Bruno, John... Sollozzo they were all great men." When Bianchi heard the news of Attobello's death followed by the news of Bruno Tattaglia returning to New York to retake control of the family. Bianchi got the first plane back to New York. Serving Bruno Bianchi was at first not welcomed back into the family, as many had lost their faith in him due to his departure sevearl years ago. Bruno Tattaglia however welcomed Bianci back with open arms, and gave him a job in the family as an enforcer. Bianchi would retain this postion for a number of years. In 2019 however, Lewis Sliva who was Bruno's underboss began speaking to the Fedearl Government about the Tattaglias's activities. Bruno decided to order Bianchi to kill Lewis to prove himself. Bianchi tracked Lewis to his home in Dorchester. He opened fire on Sliva when he opens his front door to get the mail. With Sliva dead, the feds stop invesigating into the Tattaglia's businesses. Bianchi was then promoted to the rank of caporeigme by Bruno, and currently resides in the Tattaglia compound in Brooklyn. He, Damon Redwood, and KBG Spetsnaz are considered to be the three people that Bruno Tattaglia values and trusts the most. Personality Bianchi's reputation as a hired killer is known to everyone in New York, but his personality is quite odd given his occupation. Bianchi is friendly, out going, and also enjoys a good film with a good ending and an even better beginning. Bianchi unlike the other Tattaglia's actually held genuine respect for Don Phillp Tattaglia. He does have a sadistic side though including enjoying the killing of Lucas Menilli and Lewis Sliva. Sexuality Bianchi is bisexual despite being married. There are sevearl hints about his bisexuality. Bianchi had a homosexual crush on Alan Johnson the manager of the Lion's Gate Hotel in Las Vegas. Bianchi and Johnson became good mates, but Johnson later left him after Bianchi's wife spilled the beans on Bianchi's feelings. Alan didn't feel the same way, and he left never to be seen again. Bianchi aso became sexually attracted to Stu the Monk who bought some flowers at Bianchi's shop. Trivia *His father's name was Rico Bianchi an infamous mobster in Sicilly. *He is a diabetic. *He always wears odd socks *His favourite band is the Blue Men Group